Templat:Lang
Bahasa } |case: aa = Afar |case: ab = Abkhazia |case: ae = Avestan |case: af = Afrikaans |case: ak = Akan |case: am = Amharik |case: an = Aragon |case: ar-Latn |case: ar = Arab |case: as = Assam |case: av = Avar |case: ay = Aymara |case: az = Azerbaijan |case: ba = Bashkir |case: be = Belarusia |case: bg = Bulgaria |case: bh = Bihari |case: bi = Bislama |case: bjn = Banjar |case: bug = Bugis |case: bm = Bambara |case: bn = Bengali |case: bo = Tibet |case: br = Breton |case: bs = Bosnia |case: ca = Katalan |case: ce = Chechen |case: ch = Khamorro |case: co = Korsika |case: cr = Kree |case: cs = Ceko |case: cu = Slavonik Gerejawi Kuna |case: cv = Kuvash |case: cy = Wales |case: da = Denmark |case: als |case: de = Jerman |case: dv = Dhivehi |case: dz = Dzongkha |case: ee = Ewe |case: egy = Mesir Kuno |case: grk |case: el = Yunani |case: eo = Esperanto |case: es = Spanyol |case: et = Estonia |case: eu = Bask |case: eu = Basque |case: fa = Persia |case: ff = Fula |case: fi = Finlandia |case: fj = Fiji |case: fo = Faroe |case: fr = Perancis |case: fy = Frisia |case: ga = Irlandia |case: grc = Yunani Kuno |case: gd = Gaulia |case: gl = Galisia |case: gn = Guarani |case: gu = Gujarat |case: gv = Manx |case: ha = Hausa |case: he = Ibrani |case: hi = Hindi |case: ho = Hiri Motu |case: hr = Kroasia |case: ht = Haiti |case: hu = Hungaria |case: hy = Armenia |case: hz = Herero |case: ia = Interlingua |case: ie = Interlingue |case: ig = Igbo |case: ii = Yi |case: ik = Inupiak |case: io = Ido |case: is = Islandia |case: it = Italia |case: iu = Inuktitut |case: ja = Jepang |case: jv = Jawa |case: ka = Georgia |case: kg = Kongo |case: ki = Kikuyu |case: kj = Kuanyama |case: kk = Kazakh |case: kl = Kalaallisut |case: km = Khmer |case: kn = Kannada |case: ko-Hang |case: ko-Hani |case: ko = Korea |case: kr = Kanuri |case: ks = Kashmir |case: ku = Kurdi |case: kv = Komi |case: kw = Kornish |case: ky = Kirgiz |case: la|lat = Latin |case: lb = Luksemburg |case: lg = Luganda |case: li = Limburgia |case: ln = Lingala |case: lo = Laos |case: lt = Lituania |case: lu = Luba Katanga |case: lv = Latvia |case: mg = Madagaskar |case: mh = Marshalle |case: mi = Maori |case: mk = Makedonia |case: ml = Malayalam |case: mn = Mongolia |case: mo = Moldavia |case: mr = Marathi |case: mt = Malta |case: my = Birma |case: my = Myanmar |case: na = Nauru |case: nb = Norwegia Bokmål |case: nd = Ndebele |case: ne = Nepal |case: ng = Ndonga |case: nl = Belanda |case: nn = Norwegia Nynorsk |case: no = Norwegia |case: nr = Ndebele |case: nv = Navajo |case: ny = Nyanja |case: oc = Ositania |case: oj = Ojibwa |case: om = Oromo |case: or = Oriya |case: os = Ossetia |case: pa = Punjab |case: pi = Pali |case: pl = Polandia |case: ps = Pashtun |case: pt = Portugis |case: qu = Quechua |case: rm = Reto Roman |case: rn = Rundi |case: ro = Rumania |case: ru = Rusia |case: rw = Kinyarwanda |case: sa = Sanskerta |case: sc = Sardinia |case: sd = Sindhi |case: se = Sami Utara |case: sg = Sango |case: si = Sinhala |case: sk = Slowakia |case: sl|slv = Slovenia |case: sm = Samoa |case: sn = Shona |case: so = Somalia |case: sq = Albania |case: sr = Serbia |case: ss = Swati |case: st = Sotho |case: su = Sunda |case: sv = Swedia |case: syr = Suryani |case: sw = Swahili |case: ta = Tamil |case: te = Telugu |case: tg = Tajik |case: th = Thai |case: ti = Tigrinya |case: tk = Turkmen |case: tl = Tagalog |case: tn = Tswana |case: to = Tonga |case: tr = Turki |case: ts = Tsonga |case: tt = Tatar |case: tw = Twi |case: ty = Tahiti |case: ug = Uighur |case: uk = Ukraina |case: ur = Urdu |case: uz = Uzbek |case: ve = Venda |case: vi = Vietnam |case: vo = Volapük |case: wa = Walloon |case: wo = Wolof |case: xh = Xhosa |case: yi = Yiddish |case: yo = Yoruba |case: za = Zhuang |case: gb |case: zh-Latn |case: zh-Hant |case: zh-Hans |case: zh-Hani |case: zh-hk |case: zh = Tionghoa |case: zu = Zulu |default = Inggris|}}: } | | }|en|| }|id||}}} |aa = Afar |ab = Abkhazia |ae = Avestan |af = Afrikaans |ak = Akan |am = Amharik |an = Aragon |ar-Latn |ar = Arab |as = Assam |av = Avar |ay = Aymara |az = Azerbaijan |ba = Bashkir |be = Belarusia |bg = Bulgaria |bh = Bihari |bi = Bislama |bjn = Banjar |bug = Bugis |bm = Bambara |bn = Bengali |bo = Tibet |br = Breton |bs = Bosnia |ca = Katalan |ce = Chechen |ch = Khamorro |co = Korsika |cr = Kree |cs = Ceko |cu = Slavonik Gerejawi Kuna |cv = Kuvash |cy = Wales |da = Denmark |als |de = Jerman |dv = Dhivehi |dz = Dzongkha |ee = Ewe |egy = Mesir Kuno |grk |el = Yunani |eo = Esperanto |es = Spanyol |et = Estonia |eu = Bask |eu = Basque |fa = Persia |ff = Fula |fi = Finlandia |fj = Fiji |fo = Faroe |fr = Perancis |fy = Frisia |ga = Irlandia |grc = Yunani Kuno |gd = Gaulia |gl = Galisia |gn = Guarani |gu = Gujarat |gv = Manx |ha = Hausa |he = Ibrani |hi = Hindi |ho = Hiri Motu |hr = Kroasia |ht = Haiti |hu = Hungaria |hy = Armenia |hz = Herero |ia = Interlingua |ie = Interlingue |ig = Igbo |ii = Yi |ik = Inupiak |io = Ido |is = Islandia |it = Italia |iu = Inuktitut |ja = Jepang |jv = Jawa |ka = Georgia |kg = Kongo |ki = Kikuyu |kj = Kuanyama |kk = Kazakh |kl = Kalaallisut |km = Khmer |kn = Kannada |ko-Hang |ko-Hani |ko = Korea |kr = Kanuri |ks = Kashmir |ku = Kurdi |kv = Komi |kw = Kornish |ky = Kirgiz |la|lat = Latin |lb = Luksemburg |lg = Luganda |li = Limburgia |ln = Lingala |lo = Laos |lt = Lituania |lu = Luba Katanga |lv = Latvia |mg = Madagaskar |mh = Marshalle |mi = Maori |mk = Makedonia |ml = Malayalam |mn = Mongolia |mo = Moldavia |mr = Marathi |mt = Malta |my = Birma |my = Myanmar |na = Nauru |nb = Norwegia Bokmål |nd = Ndebele |ne = Nepal |ng = Ndonga |nl = Belanda |nn = Norwegia Nynorsk |no = Norwegia |nr = Ndebele |nv = Navajo |ny = Nyanja |oc = Ositania |oj = Ojibwa |om = Oromo |or = Oriya |os = Ossetia |pa = Punjab |pi = Pali |pl = Polandia |ps = Pashtun |pt = Portugis |qu = Quechua |rm = Reto Roman |rn = Rundi |ro = Rumania |ru = Rusia |rw = Kinyarwanda |sa = Sanskerta |sc = Sardinia |sd = Sindhi |se = Sami Utara |sg = Sango |si = Sinhala |sk = Slowakia |sl|slv = Slovenia |sm = Samoa |sn = Shona |so = Somalia |sq = Albania |sr = Serbia |ss = Swati |st = Sotho |su = Sunda |sv = Swedia |syr = Suryani |sw = Swahili |ta = Tamil |te = Telugu |tg = Tajik |th = Thai |ti = Tigrinya |tk = Turkmen |tl = Tagalog |tn = Tswana |to = Tonga |tr = Turki |ts = Tsonga |tt = Tatar |tw = Twi |ty = Tahiti |ug = Uighur |uk = Ukraina |ur = Urdu |uz = Uzbek |ve = Venda |vi = Vietnam |vo = Volapük |wa = Walloon |wo = Wolof |xh = Xhosa |yi = Yiddish |yo = Yoruba |za = Zhuang |gb |zh-Latn |zh-Hant |zh-Hans |zh-Hani |zh-hk |zh = Tionghoa |zu = Zulu |#default = } | } |non-Indonesia }} }} }} }} }}